A Pinch of Lemon
by vanilla.barcode
Summary: Never, ever, flirt with Shihouin Yoruichi's fiancé. *A continuation from 'A Tablespoon of Sugar and a Touch of Sexy'.


**Title: A Pinch of Lemon **

**Pairing: Yorusoi**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Never, ever, flirt with Shihouin Yoruichi's fiancé. *A continuation from 'A Tablespoon of Sugar and a Touch of Sexy'.**

…

**A/N-So, streetwise in on hiatus right now, but my love for yorusoi isn't dead, they're still my favourite couple. I had this on my computer for ages but never got round to giving it a title and tweaking it here and there to put it up. But here it is, I hope this will make do until I figure out everything and get writing again.**

**Happy reading!**

…

"Do I make you uncomfortable, cutie?"

Soi fon's stormy grey eyes flitted to the stranger beside her casually.

"No." she said bluntly, almost emotionlessly.

"I'm Alyssa." the woman smiled, adding what she thought was a cheeky wink. Sad to say, it did nothing to move Soi.

The twenty-three year old acknowledged the self-introduction with a nod.

Alyssa's sea green eyes narrowed slightly when Soi fon simply lifted the newspaper in hand and began flicking through the unread pages.

It didn't matter that the obviously younger girl didn't seem interested, she liked girls who played hard to get. She shifted closer to the model, almost close enough for their shoulders to touch and the other pretended not to notice the obvious advance.

The pretty woman, on the other hand, thought this was a wonderful sign and leaned even closer so that the materials of their shirts brushed against each other.

Soi didn't bat an eyelash.

It was amusing to see someone try their moves on her and actually think it would affect her the way they wanted it to. And she was fairly tempted to tell the girl that nobody but her lover could put that spark in her.

"So what are you doing out at this time? It's not safe for pretty girls like you." Alyssa then smiled a million dollar smile and Soi fon tried not to roll her eyes at the cliché pick-up line.

People were _so_ original, so completely original.

"Going home." she replied, as if it wasn't made apparent by the fact that they were standing at a train station.

Soi fon continued to flip page after page until she stopped at one and found Shihouin Yoruichi grinning back at her in a pair of mossimo panties and matching bra. Her lips curved into a smirk as she eyed the perfect figure of her lover, that chocolate skin, perfect breasts, oh, and those pink lips.

"…think it'd look much better on you." the taller of the two said, hoping to compliment the bored-looking girl.

The twenty-three year old, at this time, didn't know whether to laugh or glare at Alyssa who was completely oblivious to her insult of the famous model but had managed to flatter her at the same time.

But before either could think of something to say, the speakers above them crackled loudly before an announcement was made.

The train Soi had been waiting for for over fifteen minutes was delayed and now expected in ten minutes.

The raven haired woman grinned and turned to the model,

"Since we have a little time on our hands, would you like a drink?" she asked.

"No." the other replied flatly, eyeing both sides of the platform.

"Come on, it'll be my treat." she insisted.

Soi sighed inwardly and wandered if everyone was as persistent as Alyssa in trying to pick up girls. Because good lord it was really getting on her nerves.

"…Fine." she gave in.

Soi led them past curious gazes until they stopped in front of a vending machine and Alyssa frowned.

"I was talking about-"

"I really feel like some water." Soi said, blinking innocently as the woman seemed to brighten at her display.

"Ok, yeah sure." was the immediate reply, handing over some coins.

She made sure to brush her fingers against Soi's milky smooth hand in the process and took the opportunity to step closer to her petite form.

The short girl got her bottle of mount franklin as promised,

"Do you want anything?" she asked the machine instead of the girl.

But the other woman didn't seem to notice as she looked like she was more or less on cloud nine at hearing Soi's voice.

"Anything, you choose." was the reply.

By the time Soi fon turned back to the vending machine, Alyssa was already standing at her side, shoulders touching and their hands almost brushing. The model reached out to punch the number and letter for the chosen drink when a familiar mocha hand pressed the little button by the coin slot for her. All the coins clunked back down and Soi side stepped to let the new-comer through. Shihouin Yoruichi leaned down to retrieve the change, thrusting it back into Alyssa's hand.

She then took the unopened bottle from her lover and all but threw it at Alyssa who fumbled to catch it.

"Sorry, she's got something else on her menu."

Soi fon almost face-palmed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said she's got something else on her menu." Yoruichi repeated, a charming smile on her pretty face.

"And who are you to say…" the woman trailed off as she suddenly recognized the famous beauty standing before her.

The very model she had brushed off not even three minutes before.

"I'm thinking you tried to pick her up and she wasn't responding," the goddess began.

This made Alyssa's cheeks burn red in embarrassment and Yoruichi's seemingly permanent grin to grow wider.

"And I'm thinking you tried to buy her a drink which she really didn't want." she paused for dramatic suspense.

"She's just not interested."

"And honey," she had a terribly sweet smile on her face it actually made the other woman take a step back.

"I believe that's my fiancé you were flirting with."

Alyssa's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and she was rendered speechless for a moment as her eyes shifted from Shihouin Yoruichi to the woman she now knew was called 'Soi'.

The model pulled her girlfriend forward gently, reaching for her pale left hand, lifting it up.

"You see this shiny little thing?" she asked, lacing her and Soi's fingers together to emphasize the silver band.

"I proposed three months ago,"

"We're getting married."

"Married." The chocolate skinned woman repeated, simply because she felt like it.

"You do know what it means right?" she then asked, somehow making her question seem innocent.

Soi fon couldn't suppress the smile growing on her thin lips and tugged at her lover's chocolate hand gently.

"Oh right, I forgot the greeting." Yoruichi slapped her forehead lightly.

"Excuse me for just one second Allison." She smiled at Alyssa, holding a finger up signaling to give her a moment.

"Alyssa." The green eyed girl corrected in an annoyed mutter even though no one heard her.

Yoruichi leaned down to kiss Soi and slipped in some tongue for extra measure, noting how the woman had squirmed at their intimacy.

"Hey Soi." she whispered, pecking her lips again.

"Hi." the younger girl murmured, tempted to scold her fiancé for the open-mouthed kiss that drew peoples' attention to them.

"Come on." she pulled at her wrist impatiently this time, gnawing at her bottom lip in that way only she could do.

The violet-haired beauty let herself be dragged away by Soi but turned back to Alyssa still, an even bigger smirk gracing her face.

She pointed a long thin finger at Soi's back,

"That's her way of saying she wants to bed me later." Yoruichi giggled at the redness on the woman's cheeks before turning the right way, walking towards the open doors of the train.

Alyssa watched the two jump on, but not before Yoruichi petted Soi's backside fondly, making said girl jump and then glare lightly at the goddess's antics.

The train began moving and Alyssa was still rooted to the ground in shock, barely coming to terms of trying to pick up Shihouin Yoruichi's fiancé.

Once on the train, the twenty-three year old pulled Yoruichi's hoodie up to help partially hide her face from possibly crazy fans although the model never seemed to mind the attention. The pretty woman then jammed her hands into the pockets of her oversized hoodie and opened her arms out to the raven haired girl.

"Come here."

Soi walked into her offered embrace and felt warmth envelope them both as Yoruichi closed the jacket around her back and she found her face buried in the beauty's neck.

"So…are you really gonna bed me later?" Yoruichi asked, grinning, as those golden orbs looked down at a mop of jet black hair.

Soi fon huffed in reply, lifting her face up to frown at the woman.

"…I can't believe you told her that, Yoruichi."

"I'll take that as a yes."

…

**So…read and review?**

**Thanks for reading, I hope it was alright, I seriously haven't written any yorusoi in ages so I don't know how good or crap this is. So please leave a review and hopefully I'll have something up soon.**

**Cheers. **


End file.
